mouseguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Celanawe
'''Celanawe' (pronounced "Khel-en-aw") was a male mouse, a former member of the Guard, wielder of the fabled Black Axe and a hermit. The time he spent in the wilderness provided him ample opportunity to learn to communicate with other beasts, even ones without fur. For over thirty years, Celanawe lived outside mouse dwellings and culture. In his time alone, he developed a gruff and untrusting nature towards other mice, even fellow Guard members. When Midnight attempted to take over the Mouse Territories, the grizzled oldfur was brought into the open and took on a mentor role towards Lieam. While tutoring Lieam on a mission during the Winter of 1152, Celanawe was slain in battle against an owl. In his dying moments, Celanawe named Lieam as the new Black Axe. Biography Quest for the Black Axe "I stand only to defend my own and reclaim what is ours." -Celanawe, talking to King Luthebon In the Spring of 1115, one moon cycle before the summer began, Celanawe was in Frostic constructing a new Guard outpost. He was just about to leave for Lockehaven and leave the outpost in the care of his former tender-paws Loukas, when he heard something overhead. An old mouse named Em, landed on the island riding on a crow. Em revealed to Celanawe that she was his only living kin, but soon after the crow was killed by a four Fishers. The Fishers hunted Em and Celanawe, but they made it to the shoreline where Em called for a duck and they rode it to safety. Em told Celanawe that Bronwyn, the matriarch of the guard, had sent her to retrieve the Black Axe. Em and Celanawe rode the duck to Port Sumac, and went into the Mariner's Bell Tavern. They saw Conrad arguing with a mouse named Roarke. When Conrad father had died he gave him his boat, and Conrad was arguing that his father's title and seat on the Council of Captains where his as well. (more to be added shortly) Midnight's Rebellion :During the Fall of 1152, an old, unknown mouse dragged the two unconscious Guardmice, Saxon and Kenzie, from the gates of Barkstone to his home in the wilderness. After he trussed them up, he interrogated the two, believing they had stolen his legendary axe. The two Guardmice persisted that they didn't know what he was talking about, but eventually, the argument turned into an all-out brawl. During the fight, a fire started and the hermit's house burned down. Finally, the older mouse was convinced of their innocence, and revealed himself to be Celanawe, wielder of the Black Axe. :With no alternative, the oldfur marched with the two Guardmice back to Lockhaven, which Midnight's army was holding siege Battle of Lockhaven :After being led by Kenzie to arm themselves with weapons, Celanawe showed the two Guardmice a secret way into Lockhaven. The trio arrived in the Matriarch's office just in time: Midnight and his mice were fighting Gwendolyn, Rand, Sadie and Lieam. With the help of the reinforcements, the Guardmice succeeded, Celanawe defeated Midnight and he retrieved the legendary Black Axe. Celanawe attempted to behead Midnight but Gwendolyn forbade him from doing so, so Celanawe pinned Midnight to the wall with the Black Axe's helve (the axehandle). Food Shortages in the Territories :During the Winter of 1152, Celanawe escorted the group of Guardmice lead by Kenzie. When the group was separated, he accompanied Lieam back to Lockhaven with the supplies. Pleased with Lieam's performance as a Guardmouse, he took Lieam under his wing as his apprentice and showed him what it was like to be a true member of the Mouse Guard. After a vicious snowstorm, the two Guardmice were forced to dig in. Death :While underground, they were once again ambushed by the one-eyed owl and Celanawe sacrificed his life to save Lieam, naming him the new Black Axe. His body was brought back to Lockhaven and cremated in a pyre and his ashes scattered to the soil. Source *''The Black Axe Issues 1-5'' *''Fall 1152 Hardcover - Issues 4-6 and Epilogue'' *''Winter 1152 Hardcover - Issues 1-6'' Category:Male Category:Guardmice Category:Fall 1152 Characters Category:Characters Category:Winter 1152 Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Mouse Characters Category:The Black Axe Characters